


Don't Look at Me Like That

by DerpyRainbows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byleth is a bad Archbishop, Family Shenanigans, Flayn is precious, Found Family, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, Seteth is tired and weak, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyRainbows/pseuds/DerpyRainbows
Summary: Seteth knows that face. He’s seen it hundreds – thousands – of times on Flayn shortly before he caves to the every whim of desire his precious daughter.So, what in the goddess’s name was it doing on the Professor’s face?
Relationships: Flayn & My Unit | Byleth, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth & Seteth
Kudos: 31





	Don't Look at Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with platonic intentions but if you squint could be taken as Byleth/Seteth (because Im such a simp for Seteth its not even funny). 
> 
> Minor story note at the end 
> 
> Thanks~!

Byleth looked nothing like Flayn. 

It was a simple fact Seteth was very well aware of. Sure, the newly appointed Archbishop held similar features to all other Nabatea people – because though they are in finer terms human – fusing with the progenitor god seemed well enough reason to consider them among the rare and ancient race. 

Their minty green hair, bright emerald eyes, ears that grew more pointed by the day behind the curtain of their hair, and the long lifespan they had prior to their ascension now undoubtedly prolonged after. 

Seteth would argue, along with enthusiastic agreement from the saint’s daughter, that Byleth was family. If not in blood or by association to the goddess, then in heart. 

The teacher cared so much behind their veil of stoicism but even that was breaking the longer they remained at Garreg Mach Monastery and watched over their precious students. Such fierce protective instincts were charming most days, especially since Flayn was counted amongst the flock. 

The older man knew he indulged his child despite his overprotectiveness: he sews her special clothes by hand, fetched sweets for her even if he knew she should wait until after supper, finally loosen his grips when she decided that socializing with boys her age was just what was done (though he’s still not too sure about that one). 

Byleth gave him a run for his money, though. 

If Seteth indulged Flayn, Byleth spoiled her rotten. The goddess reincarnate adored her and worshiped her like their own, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the Nabatea girl began to refer to them as Uncle or some other familial title. 

The point was, Seteth knew Flayn and Byleth well, just as they knew each other and him. 

So that’s why he knows that face. Seteth’s seen it hundreds – thousands – of times on Flayn shortly before he caves to the every whim or desire his precious daughter. 

So, what in the goddess's name was it doing on the Professor’s face? 

It wasn’t the same face exactly; the large eyed pout would only look ridiculous on the stony professor’s face. But it had the same energy, the gentle pleading, the air of false innocence. 

The mint haired archbishop was still getting used to facial emotions so the expression was small adjustments. The lower lip slightly pursed, the eyebrows gently furrowed, the head angled just so to be looking up at Seteth despite their nearly equal height. 

It was made even more obvious by the request that accompanied it. 

“Seteth, can you sit in my meeting with the knights so I can go to into the lower town before the bakery closes?” 

Said man just blinked in surprise before regaining his composure with as much grace as he could. 

“No, I may not.” He kept his voice firm and pushing the brandished papers back into the archbishop’s hand. “The Knights of Ser – Knights of _Sothis_ meeting is important for your presence as the archbishop and to familiarize yourself with the newest recruits. You will be heading them, its best they know you by face not just name and title.” 

Byleth’s expression twitched, a micro expression really, but it was enough to flood Seteth advisor with a feeling near to guilt. 

“I know. But they made a batch of the raspberry tarts Flayn loves and was hoping to surprise her.” 

Oh, wanting to skip out to treat the green haired girl, the professor knew that was a weak spot for Seteth. It was a cheap shot, they both knew it, but it was clear Byleth wanted to get their way and was willing to use whatever advantage they could get. 

The other stepped closer, hunching in the slightest bit to appear smaller, eyes widening the tiniest bit. To any untrained eye the archbishop would hardly look any different than normal. But not to Seteth, not to a man who spent nearly every day loyaly at their side and night having dinner together like a family lost and found again in each other. 

But he had to be strong. They were the archbishop now, a leader of a fledgling and united land that required dedication and vigilance to govern and heal. And their faithful advisor could not allow them to slack. 

“Please Seteth?” 

* 

“So, wanna tell us where our illustrious leader is this time?” 

The advisor did not like the smug tone in Catherine’s voice and liked her knowing look even less as she slumped into her spot at the knights’ meeting table a short time later. Seteth didn’t meet her eyes as he tapped the meeting documents into a neat stack. 

“They became…occupied.” 

The older man could practically hear the conspiring giggles of his child and archbishop somewhere in the wind, gorging themselves on puffed sweets and cakes. 

Seteth needed to keep Flayn from teaching Byleth any other bribery tactics. He doesn’t think his heart could take it. 

And the raspberry sweet roll tucked neatly next to a hot cup of Four-Spice Blend tea found later on his desk did not make up for the skipping. 

Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of these green beans ending up like a kind of family and Flayn getting spoiled with nice things and fish. Not Rhea though, I never trusted her and don’t plan to ever 
> 
> Minor story note, I did write this with the Silver Snow end in mind and I like to imagine that after Byleth become archbishop (in any route) they go through a whole rebranding of the church to clear all the false stories, lies, and spread honesty and compassion (I headcannon it named the United Congregation of Sothis). So that what the ‘knights of sothis’ comment meant 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my babble and kudos and comment if you liked it! Im always looking for ways to improve my writing~!


End file.
